realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
King Zikrah
At the age of 126, this King of Zora's Domain is at a very respectable age. But while he is kinder in his old age, he still retains much of his passionate militaristic tendencies from his youth. Background King Zikrah had a hard time growing up. In his formative years, during the reign of King Aevaan the First, he grew up under the postulation that he would never amount to anything—his lineage was utterly nonexistent. He is the product of the third egg (of four) of a wandering Zora merchant by the name of Mhernod and a mother of unknown origins (recent rumors that the mother was a Sheikhah have generally been disregarded by most as genetically unfeasible). Mhernod was a rather tepid father, to say the least. That and he was dirt-poor. But most of the story of Zikrah’s formative years is best left alone, back in the corners of some dusty Zora history book. When he was nearing his thirties, he fell in love with a young woman about five years his junior, by the name of Ruto (named after the Zora princess of legend). But Ruto was killed not long after their first meeting—found impaled on the end of a spear. The perpetrator was never discovered, though Zikrah spared none of his sparse expenses to fund the investigation. At this time, his eldest brother Rinyan was working as a lowly grunt in the Royal Guard under the current king, King Aevaan II, and Rinyan headed the investigation. However, no conclusive evidence was found as to her murder, and after a week of investigation, King Aevaan II ordered Rinyan to give up the search in light of more pressing matters. Around this time, Rinyan’s second-eldest brother, Elté, also died, of unknown causes. Not too much is known about the life of Zikrah between this time and the time in which he became the King. Much of the history of King Zikrah is shrouded in mystery. What is known, however, is that there are some darkly intriguing secrets that the King would much rather were not spread amongst his populace. Few known facts are consequential at all, actually: he joined the Royal Guard (presumably out of a kind of depression over the deaths of Ruto and Elté) shortly after the search for Ruto’s murderer and then simply disappeared. There was a sparring between two battling factions of the Zora when Zikrah had reached the age of 31 and he went missing. The next known data about his life takes place some 40 years later. When Zikrah returned to the Zora’s Domain at the age of 71, whatever had befallen him wherever he had been for those many years left him a changed Zora. At this point it is important to know that King Aevaan II was getting quite on in years, and many considered him lost to senility. The Zora’s Domain was becoming the haven of a dwindling race, and Aevaan II was generally considered to be doing nothing to stop it. However, Zikrah had learned in his years away from home how to defend himself adequately in a fight, and, having relocated his brother Rinyan and his younger brother Manadh, pieced together a plan to assassinate the failing old monarch. Now, the original plan was for Rinyan to become the King. But such plans are easily unraveled. In the onslaught on the Royal Council Chambers, the Council (a Council of five acclaimed Zora) put up quite a fight. And whereas Rinyan and Manadh were laudable warriors, so were the Council members, who felled Manadh easily and Rinyan soon afterwards. However, the deaths of his brothers before his very eyes sent Zikrah into a veritable frenzy, and he felled the three remaining members of the Council, and then succeeded in killing the King. In the midst of the brawl, he sustained a lasting double-injury on his shoulder from one of the Council’s two sharp arm-fins, and his nose was pretty much completely smashed from a blow to the face—along with several other minor wounds and injuries. But after his victory in his assassination attempt, Zikrah was lauded by the Zora public and crowned King, where he has ruled over his people successfully for 55 years. As he is a militaristic leader, there has been a veritable list of skirmishes here and there, the most noteworthy being the Zora Civil War thirty-two years ago, in which a similar assassination attempt to what he had done to Aevaan II was threatened to his own life, and this plunged the Zora’s Domain into a brief one-year civil dispute that didn’t really even count as much of a war, but most have been fairly minimal disputes. However, recently Zikrah has taken issue with the ruler of the Hylians. Special Skills Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Leaders Category:NPCs